Solo tu y yo
by kasamy-kun
Summary: Este fic relata la historia de la pareja GonxKillua, las aventuras que estos dos tienen se convertiran en amor, pero, se encontraran con variados obstaculos que impediran su amor, se seguiran amando? este fic puede contener sexo explicito.


**Aloh!, bueno aqui les traigo este fic de GonxKillua, primero que nada quiero aclarar que en el anime y manga gon es el mayor aunque muchos piensen que es killua xp, en este fic Gon tiene 16 y Killua ****15 aqui gon es mas alto que Killua ewe, y pues es todo xp a leer...**

**- **idiota...-

-... killua yo..-

- es que no piensas? hay alguien ahi?!- dijo el menor golpeando la frente del mayor con su dedo - pudiste lastimarte de gravedad! tienes suerte de que solo te lastimaras la pierna!-

-pero killua!-

- y de paso me rompi el brazo!, de verdad que eres un idiota gon!-

- pero no podia dejar que te pasara nada!-

- soy un zaoldyeck, hubiera salido ileso!-

- aun asi, no podia arriesgarme!-

- por que haces tanto por mi? es que crees que soy debil? que no puedo cuidarme yo solo eso es lo que crees?!-

-yo no creo eso!-

- entonces por que?-

- es por que te amo killua! - dijo gon con una mirada seria, el silencio se hiso precente durante unos segundos. hasta que killua reacciono..

-eh?!-

- te amo y no me perdonaria el que te pasara algo!-

- el golpe debio afectar tu cabeza - dijo killua cubriendo su sonrojo con sus cabellos - idiota, mejor ire por algo de comer antes de que me enojes mas-

- estoy muy feliz de que te preocupes por mi, aun que sea regañandome- la sonrisa inocente del mayor estaba llena de felicidad

- i-idiota, ya vasta con eso!, rayos, estas mal de la cabeza, ire por comida!- killua azoto la puerta

- ten cuidado!-

- aah!, ya lo se, no tienes que decirmelo!- refumfuñaba killua desde el pasillo lanzando maldiciones hasta que se dejo de oir...

- lo digo enserio killua, te amo...-

gon se quedo dormido miestras que killua...

_ ese idiota!, me cuida como si no pudiera cuidarme yo solo, no soy debil!_ (te amo y no me perdonaria el que te pasara algo!) _ sera cierto?, a-amor? pero somos chicos y... seguro habla de amor de amigos, si eso debe ser) el tropezarce con un chico saco a killua de sus pensamientos..

-oh, lo siento, en verdad que no me fije..-

- no hay problema, oye tu eres al que salvo ese niño de verde?-

- salvar? (es cierto, supongo que, el solo queria protegerme..) supongo..-

- wooo, estas bien...-

despues de hablar un par de minutos con el chico, killua compro la comida y se encamino de regreso...

- hey gon ya regrese!-

- killua, por que tardaste tanto?-

- tropeze con un chico, nada importante..-

- tropezaste? y estas bien?-

-( cielos pareces illumi ) si si estoy bien, pero tengo hambre asi que a comer-

killua tumbo las hamburguesas en la cama, mas no podia abrir la envoltura de esta ya que solo tenia un brazo disponible..

- maldita envoltura!-

- necesitas ayuda?- gon tomo la hamburguesa y la habrio - killua di ah!-

- (esto es enserio?) g-gon puedo comer por mi cuenta!-

-lose pero yo quiero darte de comer-

- pe-pero no es necesario- killua movia sus manos en señal de negacion, pero al ver a su hostinado amigo no le quedo opcion..

- ah!- killua abrio la boca no muy convencido...

- buen chico- la sonrisa de gon era mas grande de lo normal, junto con un leve sonrojo

- ( q-que tanto me ve?) g-gon creo que, puedo comer solo desde ahora- dijo alzando la mano para tomar su hamburguesa..

- mmmm, bien, te dejo comer solo si tu me das un beso- dijo el mayor mostrando la lengua..

-e-e-eh?! un un beso? eso hacen los amigos?- dijo killua mas rojo que un tomate..

- es lo que hacen las personas que se aman- dijo el moreno muy sonriente

- pe-pero aun asi, somos chicos y, somos amigos y...-

un calido beso cayo al menor en un segundo...

_ gon esta, el esta..be-besandome, tengo que detenerlo, verdad?_

killua trato de separarse de el cuerpo de gon, pero se dejo llevar conforme disfrutaba el beso...

despues de un minuto se separaron..

- lo ves? no es tan malo-

gon solo consigio a un albino rojo y sin palabras...

- te amo, killua..-

- g-gon yo...- no pudo terminar, ya que gon lo envolvio en un calido abrazo, y este le respondio segundos despues..

_ por que siento esto?, es extraño, la frase te amo proviniente de gon, me hace querer decir lo mismo?, ah gon, siempre me confundes!_

**aloh!, que les parecio?, espero y les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu review, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!, sean ustedes mismos byebye kasamy-kun**


End file.
